Since the introduction of use of electrical power in the home, there has always been a problem of safety--especially where children are present. The earliest outlets for power were simply open sockets into which an appropriate device could be screwed to accept the contact prongs of the plug attached to an appliance. This arrangement was used because there was, at that time, direct current systems--requiring appropriate polarity.
Later, when alternating current became the overwhelming choice--because of advantages in transmitting and distributing such energy--the electrical outlets were designed having receptacles into which the two prongs of an appliance could be put. Safety was considerably enhanced by such a device. No longer could a child insert a finger into the receptacle to make contact with the power source.
More recently, outlets for receiving three-prong plugs have been used. The third aperture is simply a "ground" connection so that while safety is enhanced so far as the general user is concerned, there is no imporovement in blocking direct contact with the power source.
The principal problems with both the two- and three-prong outlet is that children frequently are explorers. They are apt to take a bit of metal such as a safety pin, a hair pin, a bit of wire, or a paper clip and poke it into those curious little holes in the electrical outlet. This sort of exploration can have disastrous results to the person holding the wire.
To avoid this kind of activity, the common solution is a plastic dummy plug. Such a plug is formed to be inserted into the outlet in a similar manner to the appliance plug. However, because the dummy is made up of an insulating plastic, the prongs simply fill the two apertures and cover the rest of the outlet so that pins or wires cannot be inserted to engage the contacts.
Such devices work reasonably well until one or more of the dummy plugs is misplaced or broken. Then the problem is which of the various outlets to leave uncovered until one remembers to purchase replacements.
A further problem with present outlets, is in the fact that heat loss occurs through the apertures and around the perimeter of the outlet cover on both exterior and interior walls. These small drafts can have a considerable effect on the cost of heating the home.
It is also a problem with prior art cover plates to change or match the color of the existing receptacle. If the outlet is old, the color of the dummy plug may not precisely match, or even be available. In those safety outlets which have a panel that slides over the receptacle apertures, it is still possible to see the receptacle through the apertures of the cover plate. Thus, a homeowner desiring a change in the color of the cover plate would be forced to completely replace the receptacle, even if the prior art cover plates were used. Furthermore, the choice of receptacle colors is currently quite limited, and would thereby limit the choice of cover plate colors as well.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved safety plate for an electrical outlet.
Another object is to provide a safety plate which allows the use of oversize plugs.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a safety plate with panels which cover the outlet apertures, the panels being slidable but not removable from the safety plate.
Still another object is to provide a safety plate which completely seals the outlet in the wall for energy efficiency.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a safety plate which completely covers the existing receptacle, so that it cannot be seen when in use or non-use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.